angels and demons
by HimeAnimeFairy
Summary: Just another one-shot for nalu. When separate world collide and meet.


"Oh Lucy dear. Would you please go to the under world to deliver this meatloaf to your father?" My mum asked me while handing me the dish. I nodded before starting on my way to the stairs. Hello there, my name is Lucinda Heartfilia. I am a technically 18 year old angel who lives in heaven. Before you think what I know you are going to think, I was born an angel so I haven't died or anything. My parents on the other hand. My mum was sent to heaven after dying in a car crash and my father was sent to hell after hanging himself. He was apparently an awful person back on earth, or so I hear. I have long blonde hair that goes down to my waist (not real length), and my eyes are a really deep brown that everyone says reminds them of chocolate.

I started on my way on the twenty minute trip to the underworld. The defending staircase was right next to me. I smirked as I jumped onto the railing and slid down. This usually cuts the trip down to less than five minutes. Okay, I'll admit it, I'm not a typical angel. I like to do stunts and tricks and I'll tell you this much, I am not that much of a good girl. I guess this part is from my grandfather. He was also born a human like my parents, and he was a daredevil in his life and that is what killed him. But he was a kind and gentle man, there for sent to heaven. I could see the bottom of the staircase in sight so I stood up on the railing. As my feet hit the edge of the railing, I jumped up and did a triple flip before landing on the ground on both feet. Tch, didn't even need to use my wings.

NATSU'S POV

I was sitting there on the coach almost asleep when I heard a small commotion coming from outside. I jumped up and opened my door to see a girl, dressed all in white, sliding down the railing of the staircase laughing. She stood up and jumped off doing a few flips before landing on two feet. Jude ran up to her and hugged and she returned it. Wait, he knows an angel. No way. Honestly she was kind of cute and a bag girl, for an angel and all. I mean being born a demon, I know bad girls and she is one.

"Hey Natsu come here." Jude calling gesturing for me. I slowly walked towards them. I noticed the angel plane at me for a quick moment before looking back to Jude. "Natsu meet my lovely daughter." Jude said pulling me closer to them. I smiled only to be polite because I don't like angels.

"So this is the demon you were talking about, dad?" She said looking at me closely. "I honestly would have loved to be a demon at birth. Those dragon wings are to die for. Can you show me your?" She half begged me. Okay I take back what I said, she is awesome. I summoned my wings and she marvelled at them. Before I knew it she was behind me and rubbing her silky fingers along my spiky wings. "That is so cool." She breathed out. "My wings are so lame compared to these." She pouted.

"So honey. Why are you here?" Dad asked. She handed him the meatloaf. "Be sure to tell your mother how much I love her." He said mouth watering. He grabbing the meatloaf and ran off into my house with it.

"Hey thats my house!" I yelled flying after him. I heard the girl laugh as she followed us. When I got inside I saw Jude making himself at home. I sighed and just sat on the coach next to him. The girl came flying in with giant pure white wings. She got rid of them before jumping up and to y desk and sitting there. "So whats you're name?" I asked her trying to start a conversation.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia." She said with a grin. "Your Natsu right?" She asked. I nodded. "I've heard a lot about you from my dad." She said with a grin. "So were you born a demon?" She asked. I nodded as I looked at Jude stuffing his face with the meatloaf. It was gone in seconds. I leaned back on the coach. "Oh bummer. I would have loved to meet a proper bad boy." She said with a smirk. I was shocked. Wow is she seriously an angel.

"I'm gonna go visit your mother. Natsu do you want to come?" Jude asked. I shrugged. We all headed outside and to the staircase and started on the way up. I had never been up there before.

"Race ya!" Lucy yelled before taking off at the speed of light. I quickly summoned my wings and raced after her. I caught up easily but I couldn't overtake her no matter how hard I tried. It proved she wasn't trying when she first took off. After a few minutes I could see the end of the staircase. She started to laugh and fly with her back facing the ground, kicking her legs in the air like she was swimming. "Are you even trying?" She moved me. I sped up but so did she, staying in front of me the hole time. I tried my best but in the end I lost and she bet me there. When we stopped I was puffing and panting but she didn't even look winded.

"How - are - you - not - exhaust - ed." I said between just smirked and played on her back in the air, doing circles with her hands held behind her head. "Angel wings are - supposed to be more - fragile." I said starting to gain my breath back but still panting. She just shrugged. We waited and waited and waited. Jude finally come up about ten minutes later. He had his wings open but he was huffing and puffing. " Wow it took him twenty minutes to get up her even while flying." I whispered to her as Jude fell to the ground panting. She giggled lightly covering her mouth with one hand.

"What's - so - funny - young - lady?" Jude hissed at her. She just smiled innocently.

"Nothing daddy." She said with the same innocent smile. She was now floating in the air on two feet with her hands held behind her back. Her eyes were closed in an innocent matter. "Natsu, come check out my place." She said before grabbing my hand and taking off. She was going to fast, I didn't get a chance to get my wings in position. She stopped and I crashed into her back at the sudden loss of pressure in the air. She turned her head back to me and giggled before dropping my arm and flying a few feet forward to open a door. I went inside and saw a cosy little house with red furniture. I expected it to be white but nope. The door opened and a tall woman came in. She looked a lot like Lucy but she was wearing a long white gown while Lucy has a short dress that barely went past her waist.

"Lucy honey guess what. They reviewed your case and they said yes." She said with a squeal. At first Lucy didn't move but in less than a second she was jumping up and down, squealing. She then hugged me tightly and went back to who I assume was her mother. "You get to go live in the human world for two years." Her mother said with another squeal.

"This is a dream come true." Lucy breathed out holding her hand over her heart. "Hey Natsu wanna come with me?" She asked turning to me with a big smile. "Demon's just have to tell the council then they can go." She said.

"Are you sure you want a demon o come with?" I asked unsure. She nodded and smiled. She then grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the tiny house. There was a puff of white smoke and in an instant we were standing in front of the council. I gulped nervously.

"Council. I thank you a lot for your decision to let me go and I have decided to take this demon with me. His name is Natsu Dragneel." She said with a smile. They nodded then one of them stood up. He waved his hands around weirdly and there was another puff of smoke. I felt myself fall to the ground. I opened my eyes and saw myself in the middles of the street with Lucy next to me. She was now wearing grey skinny jeans and a black shirt. She smiled at me. I looked dow and saw a red shirt and black pair of skinny jeans on me. "I can't believe we are finally here." She squealed before hugging me.

The hug lasted a good few minutes before she pulled back slightly and looked at me dead in the eye. I didn't have half a second to register what was happening before she grabbed my collar and pulled me into kiss. Her eyes were shut tightly. I quickly melted into the kiss and wrapped my arms around her waist and closed my eyes. She pulled back after a minuted to catch her breath. She just smiled up at me. I smiled back and pulled her back into another passionate kiss.


End file.
